dreamscape317fandomcom-20200215-history
Skills
Skill Description Attack Attack is a melee combat skill which determines the accuracy of a player's melee attacks and the types of weapons a player may wield. The higher the Attack level, the fewer misses a player will incur during melee combat. As Attack is a vital skill in melee combat, increasing one's Attack level will increase one's combat level associated with melee. Strength Strength is a melee combat skill which increases the amount of damage a player can inflict in melee combat by two and a half points per level. Strength is one of the most popular skills among players, having more players of level 99 than any other skill. Defense Defense is one of the primary combat skills that grants player protection in all forms of combat. For this reason, Defence is one of the skills that will raise the combat level of a player regardless of other combat skill levels. The higher the Defence level, the fewer successful blows an opponent will land against the player, this applies to all combat styles used against the player. Defence is thus a vital skill for enduring attacks for long periods of time, and can be extremely helpful against opponents with high Attack, Ranged, and Magic. Ranged Range is one of the three combat classes. It involves in using bows, crossbows, and thrown weapons to take down opponents. Players who specialize in this skill are known as rangers or archers. The Combat Triangle dictates that Rangers are strong against Mages, but weak against Melee fighters. A ranged ability to attack from a distance means that a player can safe spot a Melee monster while fighting from safety. However, this is not very useful as Melee monsters have high Ranged defense. Prayer Prayer is a skill which grants the player specialized buffs in combat. All players start with limited access to the Prayer skill. As one's Prayer level increases, they gain access to new prayers. As players traverse the land and complete many adventures, they find themselves presented with the opportunity to gain the prayers and blessings. Magic Magic is a skill that is used to cast various spells, utilizing the power of runes. It is a highly versatile skill, offering valuable benefits to players with high Magic levels. In combat, Magic users (known as "mages") can damage their opponents from a safe distance, as well as freeze them in place, lower their combat stats, and even hit multiple targets at once. It is often used due to the power of its threshold abilities and the option to negatively affect targets using spells such as vulnerability. Runecrafting Runecrafting is a skill for players to craft runes to enhance, Magic spells. The runes can be made through specific Runecrafting altars. Dungeoneering Dungeoneering is a skill that consists of killing NPC's for tokens and experience. Constitution Constitution : (also known as health, and formerly as Hitpoints or HP) is a skill that affects how many life points (LP) a player or monster has. Life points represent the amount of damage a player or monster can withstand before it dies. Death occurs when a player or monster's life points reach zero. Herblore Herblore; is a skill that allows players to make their own potions that serve various uses. Category:Skills Category:Attack Category:Strength Category:Defense Category:Ranged Category:Prayer Category:Magic Category:Runecrafting Category:Construction Category:Dungeoneering Category:Constitution Category:Agility Category:Herblore Category:Thieving Category:Crafting Category:Fletching Category:Slayer Category:Hunter Category:Mining Category:Smithing Category:Fishing Category:Cooking Category:Firemaking Category:Woodcutting Category:Farming Category:Summoning Category:Skillcape